Ache
by Xrissoula
Summary: I moaned softly. The ache in my chest grew in its intensity. ...his skin was luminescent from the moonlight, not like diamonds as his had been in the sun, but much softer... I didn’t think I could resist from crushing myself to him. Edward-x-Bella


**Hi--here is the fruit of my labors! - Listen to **_**Edward's Lullaby**_** through this entire passage. You'll melt. **

**(I may own this particular version, but Stephanie Meyer owns the **_**Twilight**_** saga...)**

_"...pulled us gently into deeper water" _

* * *

As the warm waters flowed around us, Edward encircled me in his arms. With one hand, he pushed stray locks of hair behind my ears, and then held my head in place. I felt his soft kisses trail from my cheekbone down to the edge of my lips, and linger. By then I had closed my eyes, reveling in the pleasing contrasts in sensation. The lukewarm ocean, relaxing my muscles, and Edward's cool skin momentarily tensing my body wherever he touched, creating an ache in my chest, one that I could only ease by pulling myself closer to his firm yet silky skin. When I opened my eyes, aching for him all over now, he had closed his.

Then, I saw his skin. My breath caught, and he opened his eyes to look at me with such warmth, I moaned softly. The ache in my chest grew in its intensity. His skin was luminescent from the moonlight, not like diamonds as his had been in the sun, but much softer, like the glow of a silvery candle. I didn't think I could resist from crushing myself to him. The moon had affected his eyes too, and then I saw that it had given his soft amber softer sapphire streaks.

"Bella," Edward said, "breathe." I obeyed. But I couldn't for long, because he then wrapped his arms around my waist and shoulders, pulling me closer only to press urgent kisses to my lips. I responded immediately by circling my arms around his neck, and he deepened it.

The kisses turned from loving adulation to passionate need, and increased in their vitality. Soon I had to break from his now heated lips, gasping for air, my chest heaving. That heaving created a fiery friction between us, and he latched on to me again, this time his kisses were not as animated, from what I guessed was his reminder of my need for air. My heart burst at his thoughtfulness, and so did the ache in my chest.

"Oh, God, Edward," I half gasped, half moaned. I kissed his lips with a new fervor, thoroughly encompassed by his eternal love. His hands then began traveling along my back, resting at the curve before leaving for my shoulder blades, crushing me to him even closer. They released me a bit, only to slide down my back again and then my thigh, and I hissed.

I swear, if my eyes weren't already closed, they would have rolled back.

His hands still traveling down my thighs, he grasped the backs of my knees and lifted me up, where I, without hesitation, wrapped my legs around his waist. Then his hands returned to my back where he supported me effortlessly. I could _feel _him against my thighs, and that excited me. The ache in my chest returned.

He broke our kiss, and I let out a soft protest.

"Bella, we're in the water." Edward's voice was slightly strained.

"You think?" It came out as a whisper. I tried to release myself from his grasp, something I never thought I'd do, and he got the message. I let my legs drift gradually until they reached the cool sandy bottom of the sea, and started wading slowly out of the water, my back facing the house.

"Come." I whispered, and as I began retreating to the house again, this time he followed. When we were both out of the water, with the waves lapping at our feet by the shore, beckoning us gently to return, I watched the water droplets roll off his skin, and the fire in me blazed brighter. I leaned into his shoulder to place a kiss on his defined collarbone. He kissed the top of my head, and then grasped my hand and kissed it, like a gentleman.

"Edward," I rasped, and he looked up from my hand, "I** need** you." The feeling was mutual, and so he picked me up like the bride I was and carried me inside. When he laid me down on the pretty white bed, he kissed water droplets off of my breasts, and I moaned so loud he grinned, and then did it again. Edward left no part of my torso alone, and soon had me writhing in anticipation. I felt a hand slide down my stomach to my thigh, pushing them apart. My eyes opened, hazy with desire, and his locked onto mine.

"It could hurt." He whispered.

"It could," Was my brilliant response. He settled himself between my legs, and I _felt_ him again, at the only part of my body he had ever neglected.

"I love you." I said, trying to reassure him.

"As I love you." My eyes started to tingle, and I reached up and kissed him, still propped up on his elbows as he was. He kissed back passionately, and entered me, gently.

I moaned. He hissed. Edward waited for me to show a sign of content, and he was rewarded with my eyes closing and another moan to come out of my throat until he continued.

This was it. I had lost my virginity to Edward Cullen. My husband. My life. My light. My Eternity.

I had felt my barrier being broken, but it wasn't the pain I had been expecting. It was like getting your ears pierced. An initial stab of pain, but then it was gone just as soon as it had arrived. And immediately following was the pleasure. It was a scary, honey sweet climb.

I opened my eyes again, only to see his boring into mine. I kissed his soft lips to urge him on, and he complied. The thrusts became faster, each one creating a terrifyingly pleasing friction, winding the bundle of nerves in my abdomen. Edward was moaning loudly, and I was with him. With each thrust the climb became more terrifying, and he was coming undone. He was grabbing my arms, infrequently, and I think it might have been painful but I was too wrapped up in the pleasure he was giving me to notice.

And then I felt my peak hit, an earth-shattering ecstasy that made me cry out his name and dig my nails into his back. My walls clamped down on him and I heard his muffled moan from next to my head. With a few more thrusts, he had hit his, uttering a guttural growl, and I felt my pillow go slack.

We were panting, loudly, and when I came down from my nirvana, the aftershocks kept coming until Edward started kissing my head and cheeks and neck, where he lingered and placed many more. I kissed him everywhere I could and as frequently as I could with my erratic breaths. He pulled out, I moaned at the loss, and he flopped onto his back beside me. I panted until the last aftershock hit, and then when I was sure I was calm enough to form coherent speech, I propped myself on one elbow and kissed his strong jaw line, until I could leave a final kiss on his lips.

He pulled me into the crook of his neck, and I snuggled in as he pulled the covers around us.

"I love you." He said with a steady and warm voice.

"Eternally." I said, suddenly tired.

He kissed my forehead and said, "You need your rest."

"The only thing I'll ever need is you." He chuckled, and I swear my favorite crooked smile played on his face. I cupped his jaw and pulled him down to my face.

"Goodnight, my Love." I whispered and kissed him softly.

"Dream of me, Isabella." He said my name like a reverent prayer.

"Always." I snuggled into his arms again, with them around my waist, and listened to my lullaby, hummed by my Edward.

...Edward. My Eternity.

* * *

**Read it,**

**Love it, **

**Review it. **

**Nadara.**

**(God, I'm a tard :d)**


End file.
